Jaki
by Ariadna
Summary: *cap 3 y final* es el cumpleaños de Marron, han ido todos a Kame House, incluso Jaki... ¿que se le ocurrirá hacer a ella para verificar la verdad?
1. I

****

JAKI

__

Por: #18 aka Ariadna.

En la Mansión Satan... 

****

Satan: Bien, bien, sigan así. 

****

???: ¡Auch! Con calma, Jaki, es sólo entrenamiento, no pegues tan duro. 

****

Jaki: Lo siento, lo siento. 

Han pasado ya casi once años desde aquel enfrentamiento contra Buu y la destrucción y reconstrucción de la Tierra. Los Guerreros Z han vivido un largo período de paz. Hace cinco meses fue el torneo número 28 de artes marciales, donde Goku se encontró con un pequeño llamado Uub, y se lo llevó a entrenar al templo sagrado de Kamisama; no se ha sabido mucho de ellos desde entonces. Gohan ahora tiene 28 años y trabaja en la Corporación Cápsula junto con Videl; la pequeña Pan ya tiene 5 años, mientras que Goten tiene 18, Trunks 19, Bra 4 años y Marron 14. 

Satan sigue siendo el héroe y campeón del mundo y entrena a un grupo de estudiantes en su casa todas las tardes, entre ellos: Jaki. 

****

Satan: ¿Qué pasa, Jaki? 

****

Jaki: Mis oponentes son muy débiles, quiero pelear con usted. 

****

Satan: Pero si eso quieres todos los días. ¿Por qué sigues asistiendo a mis clases si ya sabes todo lo que tienes que saber? 

****

Jaki: Porque quiero ser más fuerte. No me iré de aquí hasta que sea tan fuerte como usted, y la única forma de lograrlo es practicando y peleando con usted. 

****

Satan: Está bien, pero pelearemos luego. 

En eso llega Videl. 

****

Videl: Hola, papá. 

****

Satan: Hola, cariño. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? 

****

Videl: Vine a buscar una ropa que dejé acá la última vez. 

****

Jaki: Hola, Videl. ¿Peleas conmigo? 

****

Videl: Em... no, gracias, creo que me tengo que ir. 

****

Jaki: Por favor, Videl. Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que luché contigo. Ni siquiera sé si ya te igualé o no en fuerza y agilidad. 

****

Videl: No lo creo, aún no me has igualado, aunque te has vuelto muy fuerte, Jaki. 

****

Jaki: ¿Cómo sabes que no te he igualado? Yo he entrenado y tú no. Perfectamente puedo haberte alcanzado. 

****

Videl: Bueno, bueno, lo que digas. 

****

Jaki: Encuentro una tontería que dejaras de entrenar con tu padre. 

****

Videl: Oye, no me critiques. 

****

Jaki: Pero es cierto. Primero, dejaste de entrenar con ganas; luego, empezaste a faltar a las prácticas; y ahora apenas vienes de visita. Debes haberte puesto muy débil. 

****

Videl: No es cierto. Me voy. 

Videl sale de la mansión con Jaki siguiendo sus pasos. 

****

Jaki: Me dejaste hablando sola. ¿Por qué dejaste de entrenar artes marciales? 

****

Videl: Hemos hablado de esto ya muchas veces, Jaki. 

****

Jaki: Y nunca me has dado una respuesta convincente. Me das lástima, Videl. 

****

Videl: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! 

****

Jaki: Sé que era pequeña en ese entonces, pero los estudiantes más viejos me contaron que fue desde que empezaste a salir con Gohan que dejaste de entrenar. Pensé que tú eras una mujer independiente de los hombres. 

****

Videl: Gohan no tiene nada que ver con esto... Bueno, sí, pero no fue él la razón, o sí... eso no te importa, Jakeline. 

****

Jaki: Cuando era pequeña siempre peleabas conmigo; ya ha pasado mucho tiempo... 

****

Videl: No ruegues, que no me convencerás de pelear contigo. 

****

Jaki: ¿Acaso tienes miedo? 

****

Videl: ¡Claro que no! 

****

Jaki: Entonces, por lo menos explícame tus razones, así no te molestare más. 

****

Videl: Es sólo que ahora me ocupo de otras cosas, mi trabajo en la Corporación Cápsula me quita todo mi tiempo y mis tiempos libres los ocupo para mi familia, y... y... 

****

Jaki: ...y no se te ocurre nada más. 

****

Videl: Cierto, y no necesito decir más tampoco. 

****

Jaki: Pero... 

****

Marron: Hola, Videl. 

Jaki estaba tan concentrada en la conversación que no se dio cuenta de lo alejadas que estaban de la mansión Satan. Ahora estaban en un pequeño parque verdoso. 

****

Videl: ¿Qué haces aquí, Marron? Deberías estar entrenando junto con Pan y Bra. 

****

Marron: Recuerda que hoy es lunes, mi mamá no nos entrena los lunes porque se va de compras. 

****

Videl: Oh, por Dende, se me olvidó, y yo le dije a Pan que fuera a Kame House hoy en la mañana. 

****

Marron: no te preocupes, tanto ella como Bra están acá en el parque jugando. Mi papá tuvo que hacer de niñera la mayor parte del día y ahora te llevaba a la niña a tu casa cuando quisieron ponerse a jugar. 

****

Videl: Lo siento mucho. 

****

Marron: No hay problem... 

****

Jaki: ¡Ejem! Videl, estaba hablando contigo. 

****

Videl: Oh, perdón. Jaki, ella es Marron. 

****

Marron: Hola. Videl, ¿te llevas tú a Pan, o quieres que me la lleve yo? 

****

Videl: No, yo me la llevo, voy a buscarla. 

****

Jaki: ¡Videl! 

****

Videl: Sólo espera un poco. 

La hija de Satan se aleja en busca de Pan. Jaki queda sola con Marron. 

****

Marron: Entrenas artes marciales, ¿no? 

****

Jaki: Sí, ¿cómo supiste? 

Jaki se mira a sí misma para ver qué la delataba. 

NOTA: Hasta ahora se me había olvidado decir cómo es físicamente Jaki. Bueno, es una chica normal de estatura mediana, con el pelo castaño oscuro, largo hasta la cintura, tomado en una trenza, pero con varios cabellos sueltos que continuamente se saca de la cara, y unos ojos grandes color verde claro. Ah, y tiene casi 18 años. 

****

Jaki: No traigo un uniforme ni nada. 

****

Marron: Er... intuición femenina. 

****

Jaki: Entonces también sabrás que yo soy una de las mejores, casi tan fuerte como el gran Mr. Satan. 

****

Marron: Ah, sí. 

****

Jaki: No pareces muy interesada. 

****

Marron: No lo estoy. 

****

Jaki: Qué chica tan rara... Hey, ¿quiénes son esos chicos guapos que acaban de llegar y están con Videl? El de cabello morado es realmente lindo. 

****

Marron: Hola, chicos. 

La hija de Krilin saluda a los recién llegados y camina hacia ellos. Jaki la sigue. 

****

Marron: ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día, Trunks? 

****

Trunks: Bastante bien. Al principio estaba un poco nervioso, pero se me pasó luego. 

****

Videl: Lo importante es que te hayas sentido cómodo. Más que más, eres el segundo sayajin que llega a la universidad. 

****

Marron: Ya sabes, Goten: eres el siguiente. 

****

Goten: Ya sé, no me lo recuerdes. 

****

Jaki: ¡Ejem! 

****

Videl: Oh, Jaki, aún estás aquí, perdón, no me había dado cuenta. Chicos, ella es Jakeline. 

****

Trunks: Mucho gusto, Jakeline. Yo soy Trunks, y él es mi gran amigo Goten. 

****

Jaki: Hola, pueden llamarme Jaki. 

****

Goten: Bien, Jaki, ¿de qué conoces a Videl? 

****

Jaki: Entreno artes marciales con su padre, ya saben, el gran Mr. Satan, ¿y ustedes? 

****

Videl: Goten es el hermano menor de Gohan. 

****

Jaki: Ajá, entonces ustedes deben saber el porqué Videl dejó de practicar artes marciales. 

****

Marron: ¿Dejaste de entrenar, Videl? ¿Desde cuándo? 

****

Jaki: Pensé que sabrían, desde hace nueve o diez años. 

****

Goten: No es cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? 

****

Jaki: ¿Entonces has seguido entrenando, Videl? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? 

****

Videl: Pues... tú nunca hubieses entendido, todavía eres una cría. Como soy una adulta, tengo un trabajo y una familia que atender, y me guardo sólo mi tiempo libre para entrenar. Si te lo hubiese contado, seguro insistirías para que dejara mi trabajo y volviera a dedicarme del todo a las artes marciales, pero yo estoy feliz así, ya me basta con que insistas todo el tiempo para que pelee contigo. 

****

Jaki: Ah... 

****

Videl: Ay, ya se me fue la hora, me tengo que ir. 

****

Jaki: Pero me debes un combate. 

****

Videl: En otra ocasión, Jaki. Despídete, Pan. 

****

Pan: Chao, nos vemos mañana. 

****

Bra: Claro, chao. 

Pan y Videl se alejan caminando rápidamente, dejando a Jaki sola con Trunks, Goten, Marron, y Bra. 

****

Goten: ¿Otra vez mandaron a las niñas a Kame house el día equivocado? 

****

Marron: Sí, pero una entiende... Tanto Bulma como Videl son mujeres ocupadas, y bastante distraídas; es mejor que mi papá vigile a las pequeñas, y que mi mamá las entrene, ella no tiene problema con eso. 

****

Trunks: Especialmente porque le pagan por hacerlo. 

****

Marron: ¿Preferirías que tu hermana entrenara con tu padre? 

****

Trunks: Todo menos eso, si yo salía mal de las practicas con él, sería un infierno para Bra. 

****

Jaki: ¿De qué tipo de entrenamiento hablan? 

****

Marron: ¿Que no es obvio? De artes marciales. 

****

Jaki: ¡Ésas dos niñas entrenan desde tan pequeñas! Sabía que Pan era la excepción, pero pensé que era porque es la nieta de Mr. Satan. ¿Qué edad tiene ella? 

****

Trunks: Bra tiene 4 años. 

****

Jaki: Y yo que creía haber empezado joven... 

****

Trunks: ¿A qué edad empezaste tú? 

****

Jaki: A los 6 años. Desde ya hace 12 años que practico con Mr. Satan. 

****

Goten: ¿Por qué encuentras eso tan extraño eso? Todas las personas que conozco empezaron a entrenar como a esa edad, incluyéndome, y a estos dos también. 

****

Trunks: Cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué harás para tu cumpleaños, Marron? 

****

Marron: Falta mucho para eso, aún no lo sé... 

****

Jaki: ¿Por qué cambiaron el tema? Era más interesante lo que hablaban antes. Por alguna razón ustedes me son cara conocida... ¿Sus padres son conocidos artistas marciales? ¿Son buenos? 

****

Trunks: Sí, son buenos, y no, por suerte, no son conocidos. Por lo menos no ahora. 

****

Jaki: ¿Cómo no ahora? ¿Antes lo eran? 

****

Goten: En sus momentos. 

****

Jaki: Ya... pues, ustedes dos se ven muy fuertes, aunque tú no pareciese que supieras ni un poco del tema. ¿Practicas sólo por hobbie? 

****

Marron: Me ofendes, claro que no. 

****

Goten: Marron es tan fuerte como nosotros. 

****

Marron: Corrección, soy más fuerte que ustedes. 

Nota: ¿Que Marron es más fuerte que dos sayajins que llegan al primer nivel? Pues sí, es posible. Todo empezó cuando el Dr. Gero transformó en androides a #17 y #18. A éstos les instaló muchos circuitos y micromáquinas, pero eran muy susceptibles a que se estropearan, en especial en los combates. Para que eso no ocurriera, también les instaló un aparato para que tales circuitos se regeneraran continuamente, sólo como precaución. Pero ese aparato no estaba preparado para reaccionar frente a un embarazo, y terminó generando micromáquinas en el cuerpo del bebé que se estaba formando, Marron, por lo que ella también se convirtió en androide. Sólo con una diferencia: Marron puede envejecer, pero sólo hasta los 18 años, edad en que su madre se transformó en androide. Fuera de eso, tiene energía ilimitada, no se le puede sentir el ki, y cualquier otro detalle que haga particulares a los androides. Y cuando Marron tenga hijos, también serán androides, aunque Bulma está trabajando en la forma de arreglar la situación. Otra cosa: esta Marron tiene nariz y los ojos azules, que la hacen más parecida a su madre. 

****

Jaki: Oh, es una lástima. 

****

Marron: Qué creída. 

****

Jaki: No lo soy, es sólo que realmente esperaba que fueran más fuertes, claro que dudo que lleguen a mi nivel, ya que soy casi tan buena como Mr. Satan. 

****

Goten: Ahí está Trunks, es lo más cercano a fuerte que vas a encontrar. 

****

Jaki: ¿Huh? 

****

Marron: ¿De qué hablas? 

****

Goten: Ah, ¿que no te conté, Marron? Bulma le dijo a Trunks que no le permitiría tener citas con cualquier chica: tiene que ser una científica o una buena luchadora. 

****

Marron: ¿Y por qué? No sabía que Bulma tuviese esas mañas. 

****

Goten: Pues dijo que... 

****

Trunks: Mejor cállate, Goten. 

****

Goten: Vamos, es gracioso. Bulma piensa que si alguien se va casar con un sayajin, tiene que saber soportar nuestros "problemas" y ayudar en cuanto pueda. 

****

Trunks: Dijo que no quería una inútil en la familia. 

****

Marron: Totalmente comprensible. 

****

Trunks: ¿La apoyas? 

****

Marron: Absolutamente. 

****

Trunks: Entonces no me queda otra que casarme contigo. 

****

Marron: No, olvídalo, tanto tu mamá como la de Goten siempre se quejan de sus maridos y ellos no hacen más que destrozar la casa y comer, no quiero terminar así. 

****

Trunks: Por favor, Marron, eres mi única opción. 

****

Marron: Ya dije que no. 

****

Trunks: Está bien, me resigno, y pensándolo bien, cocinas muy mal. 

****

Jaki: Además, harían una pareja horrible. 

****

Goten: Ja, ja, no lo puedo creer, está celosa. Otra más para el club de admiradoras de Trunks. 

****

Trunks: Ya déjala, Goten, no la molestes. 

****

Goten: Y tu estás flechado, te gusta. 

Trunks se sonroja. 

****

Marron: no sabía que tuvieras tan mal gusto, Trunks... ¡Ay!, se me pasó la hora, me deben estar esperando en casa. Vamos, Bra. 

****

Trunks: Déjala, yo me la llevo después. 

****

Marron: Lo que digas. 

****

Goten: Nos vemos después, yo también me tengo que ir, además, aquí estoy de más, adiós. 

La androide y el hijo de Goku se alejan caminando riéndose a costa de la pareja. En el lugar se forma un pequeño silencio, hasta que Bra interrumpe. 

****

Bra: Me quiero ir a casa. 

****

Trunks: Ah, cierto. Bueno, nos veremos en otra ocasión, Jaki. 

****

Jaki: Sí, claro, eh... disculpa, ¿dónde vives? 

****

Trunks: En la capital del Oeste, ¿por qué la pregunta? 

****

Jaki: No, por nada. 

****

Trunks (en tono de broma): ¿Acaso me piensas ir a visitar? 

Jakeline se sonroja. 

****

Jaki: No, no es eso, es sólo que pensé que tal vez me podrías ir a dejar. Había quedado de irme con unas amigas, pero a esta hora de seguro que ya se fueron. Pero mi casa está muy lejos de la tuya. 

****

Trunks: ¿Y dónde vives? 

****

Jaki: En la capital de Norte. 

****

Trunks: Guau, eso es bastante lejos, pero no te preocupes, soy un caballero y te llevaré hasta allá, pero tendrás que acompañarme primero a dejar a mi hermana a casa, que si no aparecemos por allá dentro de unas horas, empezará una búsqueda intensiva de nosotros, ¿aceptas? 

****

Jaki: Encantada. 

****

Trunks: Bien. 

Después de rebuscar un rato entre su ropa, Trunks encuentra la cápsula que buscaba y la abre. De ella aparece un avión de cuatro plazas. 

****

Jaki: Guau, un jet turbo 9.9, salió a la venta la semana pasada, pensé que yo era la única en tener este jet por lo caro que es. ¿Eres de una familia adinerada? 

****

Trunks: Se podría decir. Tú también lo eres, ¿no? 

****

Jaki: Sí, si no, no podría pagar la cuota que pide Mr. Satan para que me entrene. Seguro que tener a tu padre para que te entrene es mucho más fácil. 

****

Trunks: Yo no diría lo mismo. 

Los tres se suben al avión y éste despega rápidamente. 

****

Jaki: Es bastante rápido. 

****

Trunks: ¿No que tú tenías uno de éstos? 

****

Jaki: Je, je, no lo he ocupado, es que no sé manejar. 

****

Trunks: ¿Y para que te lo compraste? 

****

Jaki: Fue un regalo de mi madre, es algo exótica con sus regalos. 

****

Trunks: Ah. 

Ambos se quedan un rato en silencio. Luego... 

****

Trunks: ¿Por qué practicas artes marciales? 

****

Jaki: ¿Qué? 

****

Trunks: ¿Que por qué practicas artes marciales? Debes tener algún motivo o algo. 

****

Jaki: En realidad no me lo había planteado. Creo que es para demostrarles a mis hermanos que siempre se puede ser más fuerte. Verás, cuando mis hermanos eran adolescentes, practicaban artes marciales, pero luego de su primera derrota, lo dejaron. 

****

Trunks: ¿Y no buscas la paz en el mundo o algo así? 

****

Jaki: No, porque eso es imposible de lograr. Desde el principio de los tiempos existe la gente corrupta, y va aumentando cada año. Lo que es posible es evitar que siga creciendo, pero no habría un balance en el universo si no existiera la maldad. Si así fuera, no podríamos definir lo que es bueno. Para hacer más corto mi discurso, sin maldad tampoco existe bondad. Claro que si volviera a aparecer un malvado como Cell, o como ese Picoro Dai Maku del que cuentan, yo estaría dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida para salvar al mundo como lo hizo Mr. Satan, o como ese chico desconocido que acabó con Picoro. 

****

Trunks: ¿Crees en esa leyenda? 

****

Jaki: Es cierta, yo misma lo confirmé cuando hable con el rey. 

****

Trunks: Conoces al rey... 

****

Jaki: Trabaja con mi padre. Él me contó que llegó a conocer a aquel chico que acabó con Picoro, pero que luego desapareció misteriosamente y nunca más se supo de él. Creo que me gustaría ser como ese chico, un héroe desconocido... no sé cómo Mr. Satan acepta que la prensa esté metida en su vida todo el tiempo. 

****

Trunks: O sea que te gusta el estilo del Gran sayaman. 

****

Jaki: Tal vez, pero no con esos ridículos trajes. 

****

Trunks: Je, je, claro. 

****

Jaki: ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué practicas artes marciales? 

****

Trunks: ¿Yo? Mmm... lo llevo en la sangre. Mi padre y todos mis antepasados fueron luchadores, es algo que no puedo evitar, y también lo hago, eh... haría para salvar el mundo si tuviera la oportunidad. 

****

Jaki: ¿Cómo es que no te he visto en ningún torneo? 

****

Trunks: Porque no he participado en casi ningún torneo. 

Nota: Jaki no pudo participar ni ver el Tenkaichi Budokai 28 porque el día del torneo tuvo que acompañar a su padre a una comida de negocios. Y luego, cuando vio los periódicos y las noticias de cómo había sido el torneo, estos sólo mencionaban al "gran" Mr. Satan y su victoria, olvidando al resto de los participantes. 

****

Jaki: ¿Por qué no? 

****

Trunks: Ya perdió gracia para mis amigos y yo desde que Mr. Satan participa. 

****

Jaki: Ah, te refieres a que no hay posibilidades de ganar. 

****

Trunks: Sí, eso... mira, ya llegamos. 

****

Jaki: ¡¿Vives en la Corporación Cápsula?! 

****

Trunks: Ajá. 

****

Jaki: Entonces eres el nieto del Dr. Briefs. 

****

Trunks: Ajá. 

****

Jaki: Con razón tienes este jet turbo, fue construido por tu madre. 

****

Trunks: ¿Me esperas aquí o entras? 

****

Jaki: Entro. 

Trunks, con Bra en los brazos, y Jaki, entran a la gran casa. 

****

Trunks: Ya llegue. 

****

Bulma: Muy gracioso. 

****

Trunks: Je, hola mamá. 

****

Bulma: Muy gracioso, tu primer día en la universidad y no vienes a contarle de inmediato a tu madre cómo te fue, sin contar con el desastre que dejaste esta mañana cuando entraste al laboratorio. 

****

Trunks: Perdón, mamá. Por cierto, volviste a enviar a Bra a Kame House el día erróneo. La traje yo de regreso. 

****

Bulma: No cambies el tema. ¿No me presentas a la joven que te acompaña? 

****

Trunks: Ah, sí. Mamá, ella es Jakeline, una amiga de Videl. 

****

Jaki: Encantada. 

****

Bulma: Hum, Trunks, ¿qué fue lo que te dije sobre que salieras con una chica? 

****

Trunks: ¡No estoy saliendo con ella! Además, ella practica artes marciales con Satan. 

****

Bulma: ¿Satan? Bah, eso no sirve, tú lo sabes. 

****

Jaki: ¿Huh? 

****

Trunks: Mamá, es imposible encontrar chicas más fuertes. 

****

Bulma: Seguirás buscando. No quiero una nuera inútil. 

****

Trunks: Pero mamá, tener la fuerza de Mr. Satan es aceptable, es cosa que yo la entrene y... ¿por qué estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo? Me voy, regreso luego, tengo que ir a dejar a Jakeline a su casa. 

****

Bulma: Espera un momento, Trunks Briefs Vegeta. Tenemos que hablar sobre el desastre de esta mañana. Discúlpanos un momento, Jakeline. 

****

Trunks: Pero... 

Bulma arrastra a su hijo hasta la siguiente habitación, dejando a Jaki sola. 

****

Jaki: Qué señora más extraña. 

Jakeline recorre la sala, esperando. Se dirige hasta un estante donde encuentra un objeto que llama su atención: una especie de reloj. Lo toma y presiona el único botón que posee, en la parte superior, y en la pantalla aparecen siete luces brillantes indicando siete puntos en el mapa. 

****

Jaki: Qué raro. 

Deja el reloj en su lugar y sigue esperando, pero ahora centra su atención en un recorte de diario que estaba enmarcado. Ella lo lee: 

__

"EL GRAN TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES VUELVE A SORPRENDERNOS" 

El Tenkaichi Budokai número 23 se celebró con todo su esplendor, llegando incluso a ser destruida la plataforma. 

A pesar de tener menos participantes que el torneo anterior, lograron demostrar su mejor calidad; fue maravilloso. Las eliminatorias se realizaron de forma rápida, demostrando las habilidades de los mejores, los que pasaron a la segunda ronda... 

Jaki fue interrumpida por los gritos de Bulma. 

****

Bulma: Eres igual que tu padre, ¿cómo eres tan irresponsable? 

****

Trunks: Ya dije lo siento mamá. 

****

Bulma: Eso no me sirve, ahora tendré que hacer todo de nuevo. Deberías ya tener claro que no debes meterte con mis inventos, los destrozaste. 

****

Trunks: Perdón, yo no quería. Apenas los toqué, eran muy delicados. 

****

Bulma: Claro, no tenía por qué hacerlos a prueba de sayajins. 

****

Trunks: Vuelvo a decir lo siento, no volveré a acercarme a nada que se parezca a un refrigerador, ni a una cámara, ni a una batidora tampoco, ¿contenta? 

****

Bulma: Sí, está bien, pasa por esta vez. Tu abuela ya debe haber servido la comida, vamos a cenar. 

****

Trunks: Pero tengo que llevar a Jaki a su casa. 

****

Bulma: Ella se queda a cenar también. No la dejarás con hambre, ¿o sí? No sería caballeroso. 

****

Trunks: Er... está bien. 

Y así, madre e hijo salen de la habitación e invitan a Jaki a cenar. Ya en la mesa: 

****

Sra. Briefs: Ya serviré la comida, Bulma querida. ¿Podrías avisarle al guapo Vegeta para que venga? 

****

Bulma: Ni que me hiciera caso... Trunks, anda tú. 

****

Trunks: Bien. 

****

Dr. Briefs: ¿Y quién es esta linda chica? 

****

Bulma: Una amiga de Trunks. Y dime, ¿qué te parece mi hijo? 

****

Jaki: Es... muy amable. 

****

Bulma: Sí, pero, ¿te gusta? 

****

Jaki: ¿Pero qué dice? Si nos acabamos de conocer esta tarde. 

****

Trunks: ¿Qué le estás diciendo, mamá? 

****

Bulma: Nada, nada. ¿Y tu padre? 

****

Trunks: Ya viene. 

Justo después que Trunks entrara en el comedor, Vegeta aparece, no dice nada, se sienta y empieza a comer. Trunks y Bra hacen lo mismo y lo devoran todo. Jaki mira asombrada la manera de comer de los sayajins. 

****

Jaki: ¿No... no es peligroso que coman así? 

****

Bulma: No te preocupes, están acostumbrados. Oye, Trunks, ¿alguien ha sabido algo de Goku? ¿Aún esta en el templo sagrado? 

****

Trunks: No se sabe mucho de él. Según Gohan me dijo, Goku pidió estrictamente no ser interrumpido, ya que quiere entrenar a ese chico tranquilamente. 

Vegeta pone cara de disgusto, pero no dice nada. 

****

Bulma: Pobre Milk, la comprendo. Teniendo este tipo de hombres en la casa, una entiende. 

****

Vegeta: ¿A qué te refieres con eso, mujer? 

****

Bulma: Me refiero a que eres un irresponsable, ya sería hora que empezaras a buscar empleo. 

****

Vegeta: Ni que importara. Dinero no te hace falta, ¿no? 

****

Bulma: No, pero que estés todo el día destruyendo la casa no me agrada nada. 

****

Trunks: Em, mamá, hay visitas, ¿recuerdas? 

****

Bulma: Ya, lo siento. ¿Cómo es que te llamas? 

****

Jaki: Jakeline. Jakeline Bancraf. 

****

Bulma: ¿Bancraf? ¿Tienes alguna relación con los duques Bancraf? 

****

Jaki: Sí, son mis padres. 

****

Bulma: Guau, entonces eres un muy rica, tanto como nosotros. 

****

Jaki: Pues, sí... 

****

Bulma: ¡Ah!, ahora que me acuerdo, tengo dos buenas noticias: hoy me llamó Yamcha. 

****

Vegeta: ¿Y eso es bueno? 

****

Bulma: Sí, sí es bueno. No sabíamos de él desde hace mucho, y resulta que ya está amarrado. 

****

Vegeta: ¿Huh? 

****

Trunks: ¿Amarrado? 

****

Bulma: Casado, Yamcha se casó, por eso no sabíamos nada de él, no quería que nadie se enterara. Incluso ya tiene un niño, llamado Ryuu. 

****

Trunks: Vaya, nunca me imaginé a Yamcha casado. ¿Y por qué te llamó? 

****

Bulma: Su esposa lo obligó; se llama Esmeralda. Resulta que Yamcha habla mucho de mí y quiere conocerme. Nos veremos mañana, parece una buena chica. 

****

Trunks: Ah, ¿y cuál es la otra noticia? 

****

Bulma: Que Yamcha no es el único que se casó. Cuando hablé con él, me contó que Tenshinhan y Lanch ya llevan 16 años casados. 

****

Trunks: ¿Tenshinhan y Lanch? ¿Los amigos tuyos que nunca conocí? ¿El hombre con un tercer ojo y la chica que cambia de personalidad al estornudar? 

****

Bulma: Los mismos. Están viviendo en las montañas del Este junto con Chaoz y sus dos niños, por suerte ninguno con el problema de su madre. No se comunicaron con nosotros porque no lo encontraron necesario; sólo Yamcha y Chaoz sabían. 

****

Sra. Briefs: Todos se casan últimamente, y ahora el pequeño Trunks trae pareja. 

Trunks y Jaki se ponen rojos. 

****

Trunks: No, abuela, no es lo que piensas... 

****

Bulma: Oh, vamos, no se sonrojen, es de lo más normal. Jakeline, déjame decirte que eres la primera. 

****

Jaki: ¿La primera qué? 

****

Bulma: La primera novia que Trunks trae a la casa. 

****

Trunks: ¡Mamá! 

****

Bulma: Ya, ya, no los molestaré más. 

****

Trunks: No me arriesgaré. ¿Terminaste de comer, Jaki? 

****

Jaki: ¿Ah?, sí. 

****

Trunks: Entonces nos vamos. 

****

Jaki: Está bien. Fue un gusto conocerlos, adiós. 

****

Bulma: Adiós. 

Trunks y Jaki salen de la casa y se suben al jet turbo sin decir nada, parten y siguen callados. Al rato, el silencio se rompe. 

****

Trunks: Perdón por lo de hace un rato, mi madre es muy imprudente a veces. 

****

Jaki: No te preocupes, no hay problema. 

Otro largo silencio. Éste se mantuvo por todo el resto del viaje, hasta que llegaron a la capital del Norte. 

****

Trunks: ¿Es por aquí? 

****

Jaki: ¿Eh? Sí, aquí dobla a la derecha. Sí, para, aquí es. 

Trunks aterriza y él y Jaki bajan del avión. 

****

Trunks: Te dejaré hasta la puerta. 

****

Jaki: No es necesario. 

****

Trunks: Claro que sí. 

Ambos caminan hasta la puerta y allí Jaki revisa sus bolsillos. 

****

Jaki: Qué tonta, se me olvidaron las llaves. 

Decide tocar el timbre y un hombre moreno de alrededor de 30 años abrió. 

****

Jaki: Hola, Ikose. 

****

Ikose: ¿Quién es ése? 

****

Jaki: Ah, él es Trunks. Trunks, él es mi hermano Ikose. 

****

Trunks: Hola. 

****

Ikose: Yo te conozco, pero no recuerdo de dónde. 

****

Trunks: ¿Huh?. 

****

Ikose: ¡Idasa, ven aquí! 

Aparece otro hombre de la misma edad que Ikose, pero rubio. 

****

Idasa: ¿Qué quieres? 

****

Ikose: ¿Reconoces la cara de este chico? A mí me resulta terriblemente familiar. 

Idasa mira a Trunks con terror. 

****

Idasa: No...no puede ser. Claro que lo reconozco, ¿qué hace él aquí? 

****

Jaki: ¿Lo conoces? 

****

Idasa: Nunca olvidaré su cara, ¡es aquel niño que casi me mata en el Tenkaichi Budokai de hace once años!, ¡¡¡AAAH!!! 

Idasa sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, muy rápido y muy asustado, y su hermano Ikose lo siguió de cerca. 

****

Jaki: Por eso me parecías familiar, tú y tu amigo fueron los que vencieron a mis hermanos en el torneo infantil hace once años, ¿no? 

****

Trunks: Ah, sí, se me había olvidado. 

****

Jaki: Hicieron un gran espectáculo esa vez, según a mí me dijeron. Lamentablemente, yo no pude ver la final porque con mi familia nos retiramos apenas mi madre despertó del golpe que le dio una señora que estaba cerca de nosotras. 

****

Trunks: Ah, je, je _"la del golpe ése fue Milk"_

Se produjo un pequeño silencio. 

****

Trunks: Bien, me voy, es bastante tarde. 

****

Jaki: Sí, creo que sí. 

****

Trunks: Fue un gusto conocerte. 

****

Jaki: Igualmente. 

Trunks camina hacia la nave, pero a medio camino se gira. 

****

Trunks: Er..., estaba pensando que..., tal vez podríamos salir a ver una película o algo así un día de éstos, ¿te parece? 

****

Jaki: Claro, cuando quieras. 

****

Trunks: Bien, nos veremos pronto entonces, adiós. 

****

Jaki: Adiós. 

Jakeline entra a la casa, se apoya en la puerta y luego suspira. 

Afuera, Trunks guarda el jet, se va volando, y suspira.

**__**

Continuará…

Notas: sean piadosos, puede que ahora escriba de manera más decente, pero este que en realidad mi primer fic publicado en la red, ya hace tres años atrás… ah, me trae tantos recuerdos… ^^U


	2. II

****

JAKI

__

Por: #18 aka Ariadna

****

Trunks: Así que este es el nuevo gimnasio de Mr. Satan.

****

Jaki: Sí. ¿No es bonito? Es mucho más grande que el anterior. Como cada día vienen más estudiantes a entrenar, tuvieron que construir uno con mayor infraestructura. 

****

Trunks: Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, o llegaré tarde a clases. 

****

Jaki: Qué pena que también tengas clases los sábados, te veo mucho menos. 

****

Trunks: No te quejes, que tú te pasas todo el día entrenando. 

****

Jaki: Podrías entrenar conmigo. 

****

Trunks: No, gracias. Ya hemos hablado de esto, Jaki, y sabes que mi mamá no quiere porque me quita tiempo para estudiar. 

****

Jaki: No es justo, me dejas sola. 

Jaki se amurra y Trunks la abraza y le da un apasionado beso en los labios. 

****

Trunks: ¿Eso sirve de consuelo? 

****

Jaki: Sí, algo. 

****

Trunks: Ya, me tengo que ir. Quedé de juntarme con Goten antes de ir a clases para buscarle un regalo a Marron. 

****

Jaki: ¿Un regalo? 

****

Trunks: Sí, está de cumpleaños la próxima semana y hará una fiesta. 

****

Jaki: ¿Y por qué no me has invitado a ir contigo? 

****

Trunks: Pues... supuse que no te interesaría; apenas conoces a Marron. 

****

Jaki: Bueno, eso es cierto, sólo cruzamos un par de palabras el día que nos conocimos. ¿Quién va a estar ahí? 

****

Trunks: Goten, y también su novia. 

****

Jaki: ¿Saira? ¿Con la cual cenamos una vez? 

****

Trunks: La misma, y también va a estar Videl, y mi mamá. 

****

Jaki: Entonces lo pensaré. 

****

Trunks: ¿Pensarás en que? 

****

Jaki: En acompañarte, tonto. 

****

Trunks: Er... bien, adiós. 

Jaki se despide de Trunks con un beso y entra al gimnasio. 

****

Videl: Por lo visto ustedes dos se llevan muy bien. 

****

Jaki: ¡Videl! ¿Qué haces aquí? 

****

Videl: Estoy en mi día libre. 

****

Jaki: Que es una vez al año. 

****

Videl: No es para tanto. Y bien, ¿qué hay entre tú y Trunks? 

****

Jaki: ¿No es lindo? Llevamos saliendo juntos dos meses ya. 

****

Videl: Qué bien, Trunks es un buen chico. 

****

Jaki: Sí, lo es. Videl, ya que estás en tu día libre, ¿por qué no luchamos un poco? 

****

Videl: Er... pues... no creo... 

****

Jaki: Vamos, inauguremos este lugar. 

La chica arrastra a la hija de Mr. Satan hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Aún no llegaba nadie más. 

****

Videl: _"¿Y ahora qué?"_ ¡Ah! Jaki, lo siento, quedé de salir con Gohan dentro de un rato. Me tengo que ir, adiós. 

****

Jaki: Espera... mierda, se me escapó de nuevo. 

En efecto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Videl ya no estaba allí. 

El resto del día pasó con tranquilidad en el nuevo gimnasio Satan. 

****

Satan: Jaki, no dejes inconscientes a tus compañeras, sólo es una practica. 

****

Jaki: Lo siento, lo siento. 

Y así, más tarde... 

****

Jaki: ¿Alguien sabe dónde está el baño? 

****

???: Está al lado de la oficina de Mr. Satan. 

****

Jaki: Gracias. 

La chica se dirige hacia el baño cuando se encuentra con una chica que parecía perdida. Esa chica era ni más ni menos que #18. 

****

Jaki: ¿Se te ofrece algo? 

****

#18: ¿Dónde está Satan? 

Jakeline frunció el ceño. Esa chica le daba mala espina. 

****

Jaki: Por aquí. 

La muchacha le indica la oficina a la androide y abre la puerta. 

****

Jaki: ¿Mr. Satan? 

****

Satan: Dime. 

****

Jaki: Aquí lo buscan. 

La androide entra a la habitación y Jaki logra captar la cara de terror del héroe del mundo al ver a la chica rubia. Ésta sólo sonríe. 

****

Satan: ¡¡#18!! 

****

#18: ¿Qué tal, Satan? Tiempo sin vernos. 

****

Jaki: _"Esta chica es demasiado imprudente. Su tono irónico me molesta"_

****

Satan: ¿Qué-qué-qué haces aquí? Se supone que tenías que ir a mi casa dentro de dos semanas. 

****

#18: Este lugar está mucho más cerca. Y se nota que gastaste mucho dinero en construirlo. 

****

Satan: No tanto... 

El héroe del mundo se percata de que Jaki aún está ahí. 

****

Satan: Eh, Jaki, esto es un asunto privado, puedes retirarte. 

****

Jaki: Ya... 

La chica sale algo extrañada de la oficina y se dirige al baño. Pero mientras hacía sus necesidades escucha ruidos de objetos romperse al lado y se apura en terminar para ir a averiguar. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina, escucha hablar a Mr. Satan. 

****

Satan: Lo siento, pero no tengo el dinero. 

Jaki se sorprende al escuchar eso y decide no intervenir y quedarse a oír el resto de la conversación tras la puerta. 

****

Satan: Con la construcción de este gimnasio se me acabó todo el dinero. 

****

#18: O sea que gastaste MI dinero en este gimnasio. 

Se escucha otro objeto romperse. 

****

Satan: No, no, lo que pasa es que pensaba recuperar el dinero entre las próximas dos semanas, pero te adelantaste. 

****

#18: Y te preguntarás porqué, ¿no? Verás, la próxima semana está de cumpleaños Marron, el número 15, y quiero hacerle un bonito regalo, más caro que lo de costumbre. 

****

Jaki: _"¿Será la misma Marron que mencionó Trunks?"_

****

Satan: Claro, la pequeña Marron, ¿cómo está ella? 

****

#18: ¿Y a ti qué te importa? 

****

Satan: Bu...bueno, mi hija está casada con Gohan, que es hermano de Goten, que es muy amigo de Marron... somos todos una familia. 

****

#18: Claro, especialmente porque sabes que cualquiera de nosotros puede delatarte. Es una suerte que Videl haya visto la realidad. 

****

Jaki: _"¿Qué realidad?"_

****

#18: ¡Deja de dar tantas vueltas y dame mi dinero! Alégrate que no te haya cobrado los 200 millones de zenies de una sola vez hace once años. 

****

Jaki: _"¡200 millones!"_

****

Satan: Lo sé, fuiste muy generosa al cobrarme sólo un poco cada año. Hey, un momento, ¿desde cuando se sumaron 100 millones más? 

****

#18: 20 millones por dejarte ganar el Tenkaichi Budokai, 80 millones por salvarte el pellejo aquella vez contra Broli, y 100 millones más para pagar mi silencio. 

****

Satan: ¿Tu silencio? 

****

#18: Claro, ¿o quieres que todo el mundo se entere que no fuiste tú el que venció a Cell? 

****

Jaki: ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! 

Jaki se tapa la boca y se esconde en el baño rápidamente, justo antes que Satan abra la puerta para ver quién gritó. Al ver que no hay nadie, vuelve a cerrarla, y Jaki sale y se vuelve a apoyar en la puerta para escuchar. 

****

Satan: Baja la voz, alguien pudo haber oído. 

****

#18: ¿Y tú crees que me importa? Fue torpeza tuya hacerte pasar por el héroe del mundo. 

****

Satan: Era la situación del momento, el mundo necesitaba un héroe. 

****

#18: Bastaba con decir que no alcanzaste a pelear de nuevo porque los otros guerreros vencieron antes a Cell; hubieses dicho la verdad y no estarías en esta situación ahora. 

****

Satan: Eso hubiese estado bien, lástima que no se me ocurrió en ese momento... 

****

#18: Ya gasté mucho tiempo aquí, ¡quiero mi dinero! ¿O quieres que destroce este lugar? Más que más, fue hecho con MI dinero. 

****

Satan: No, por favor, sólo espera un poco. 

El asustado luchador ocupa el teléfono. 

****

Satan: Aló, ¿con el Banco Satan? Ja, ja, soy yo, el gran Mr. Satan, quisiera pedir un préstamo de 10 millones de zenies y que me los traigan al nuevo gimnasio inmediatamente. 

Cuelga. 

****

Satan: Listo, el dinero viene enseguida. 

Se produce un pequeño silencio, que luego se vuelve más largo e incluso insoportable, pero Satan lo rompe. 

****

Satan: Y... ¿qué cuentas? 

****

#18: ¿Qué cuento de qué? 

****

Satan: No sé... ¿Qué ha sido de Goku últimamente? 

****

#18: Entrenando en el templo de Kamisama. ¿Desde cuándo tanto interés por Goku? 

****

Satan: Bueno, es de la familia. 

****

#18: Me alegra no ser parte de la tuya. 

Otro silencio. #18 se aburre y rompe una ventana. 

****

#18: Deberías poner aire acondicionado. 

****

Satan: Claro, claro _"¿por qué se demorarán tanto con el dinero?"_

Silencio de nuevo. 

****

Satan: Y... ¿cómo va el entrenamiento de Pan? 

****

#18: Bien. Sacó la fuerza y las ganas de su abuelo. 

****

Satan: Vaya, me halagas. 

****

#18: No tú, idiota, me refiero a Goku, ¿o crees que con una fuerza tan mediocre como la tuya tendrías una nieta así? 

****

Satan: Pues, yo tuve una hija muy fuerte. 

****

#18: Cierto. Incluso era más fuerte que tú antes de conocernos y ponerse a entrenar en serio. 

****

Satan: ¿Ah, sí? 

****

#18: ¿Ni siquiera de eso te diste cuenta? 

****

Satan: En realidad, nunca miré mucho sus peleas cuando era pequeña... 

****

#18: Pues ponte orgulloso, ya que junto con Krilin es la humana más fuerte del mundo. 

****

Satan: Pensé que Goku era él más fuerte, y Gohan, y Vegeta, y tú... 

****

#18: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que somos completamente humanos? 

****

Satan: Ah, cierto, Videl me contó de eso una vez. 

****

Jaki: _"¿Contar qué? Diablos, ¿de qué hablan? Ese nombre... Goku..., así que él es el otro abuelo de Pan, el que mencionó Trunks una vez. ¿Qué relación tiene Trunks en todo esto?, ¿Será cierto lo que dijo esa chica? ¿Satan no fue quien venció a Cell? ¿Y quien fue entonces? ¿Los guerreros dorados?"_

Jaki sigue haciéndose preguntas hasta que escucha pasos acercándose, y va a esconderse al baño. Era un tipo con corbata, con una maleta bastante grande. El desconocido golpea la puerta de la oficina y luego entra. Al rato sale, sin la maleta, y se va. Jaki se vuelve a instalar para escuchar. 

****

#18: Bien, está todo, me voy. 

****

Satan: Menos mal. 

****

#18: ¿Qué dijiste? 

****

Satan: Nada, nada, saludos a Krilin y a Marron. 

****

#18: Nos veremos dentro de un año, si es que no necesito dinero antes. Ah, por cierto, durante todo este tiempo ha habido alguien tras la puerta; lo escuchó todo. 

****

Satan: ¡¿Qué?! 

Sin dudarlo, Satan sale corriendo y abre la puerta, pero no hay nadie allí. 

****

Satan: _"Qué alivio, 18 sólo me quería asustar"_

****

#18: Es rápida. 

Cierto: apenas sintió que Satan se acercaba, Jaki corrió lejos. 

****

Jaki: ¿Qué fue todo eso que escuché? ¿Será cierto? ¿Cómo hago para averiguarlo? 

En la Corporación Cápsula... 

****

Jaki: Hola. ¿Está Trunks? 

****

Bulma: Ah, pero si eres tú, Jaki. Pasa. Mamá, avísale a Trunks que su novia esta aquí. Y bien, ¿cómo se ha portado Trunks contigo? ¿Te ha causado algún problema? Es inexperto en materia amorosa, y es normal que cometa errores, pero si hace algo indebido me dices y yo... 

****

Trunks: ¡Mamá! ¿Qué estás diciendo? 

****

Bulma: Nada. Los dejo solos. 

****

Trunks: Hola, guapa. 

El sayajin la besa en los labios, pero ésta no le responde. 

****

Trunks: ¿Pasa algo? 

****

Jaki: Tenemos que hablar. 

Ambos se instalan debajo de un enorme árbol en un rincón del jardín de la Corporación. 

****

Trunks: ¿No ibas a salir con unas amigas? 

****

Jaki: Cancelé. Trunks, dime algo: me amas, ¿no? 

****

Trunks: Claro que sí. 

****

Jaki: Y me dirías hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre ti si te lo pidiera, ¿no es así? 

****

Trunks: Bueno... mi vida es muy aburrida, no creo que te interese. 

****

Jaki: No me escondes nada, ¿verdad? 

****

Trunks: ¿Qué te podría esconder? 

El pobre chico estaba claramente nervioso. No sabía hasta dónde podría llegar la conversación. 

****

Jaki: ¿Cómo llegaste a ser amigo de Goten y Marron? 

****

Trunks: Los conozco desde muy pequeño; siempre han estado conmigo. 

****

Jaki: ¿Por qué? 

****

Trunks: ¿Cómo por qué? Fue así, simplemente. 

****

Jaki: Y ellos son tus mejores amigos, ¿cierto? Y te lo cuentan todo, ¿no? 

****

Trunks: Sí. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Jaki? 

****

Jaki: Curiosidad. ¿Quién es Goku? 

****

Trunks: El papá de Goten, ¿cómo sabes de él? 

****

Jaki: Tu madre lo menciona a veces. Cuéntame de él. 

****

Trunks: Pues, es muy amigo de mis padres, a pesar de que mi papá no le demuestra mucho cariño. Una gran persona, aunque como jefe de familia deja mucho que desear. 

****

Jaki: Es un luchador, ¿cierto? 

****

Trunks: Sí, es un luchador. En estos momentos esta entrenando a un niño en... las montañas. 

****

Jaki: Aja, pero, ¿es fuerte? 

****

Trunks: Pues... sí. 

****

Jaki: ¿Más fuerte que Mr. Satan? 

****

Trunks: ¿Pero qué pregunta es ésa? ¿Acaso hay alguien más fuerte que el gran Mr. Satan? 

****

Jaki: Eso te estoy preguntando. 

****

Trunks: ¿Por qué habría de saber yo eso? 

****

Jaki: Nunca está de más preguntar. 

****

Trunks: Tú... ¿sabes algo? 

****

Jaki: ¿Saber algo de qué? 

****

Trunks: Nada, es sólo que suenas como si me insinuaras algo. 

****

Jaki: Ideas tuyas. 

****

Trunks: Ya... 

De pronto, Trunks siente un ki familiar. Goten iba volando hacia allí. Trunks actúa y besa a Jaki para que no lo vea llegar. Luego de que Goten aterriza, la suelta. 

****

Trunks: Te amo. Ah, hola, Goten. ¿Qué haces aquí? 

****

Goten: ¿Cómo que "qué hago aquí"? Quedamos de salir hoy; Marron está por llegar. 

****

Trunks: Ah, cierto... pues... 

****

Jaki: Hola, Goten. 

****

Goten: Ah, hola, Jakeline. Trunks, ¿cancelas de nuevo? 

****

Trunks: Verás... 

****

Jaki: Si es por mí, no se preocupen. Yo ya me voy. 

****

Trunks: Puedes venir con nosotros. 

****

Jaki: No, gracias, me tengo que ir. Ah, ¿recuerdas lo de la fiesta de la que me hablaste esta mañana? Voy a ir contigo. Adiós, amor. 

****

Trunks: Adiós. 

Jaki le da un pequeño beso a Trunks y se aleja, pero no se va de la casa, sino que se esconde dentro de ella, y mira discretamente al par de sayajins por la ventana. 

****

Jaki: _"Me molesta esto de escuchar a escondidas, pero no hay otra manera"_

****

Trunks: ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar de esa manera? ¿Acaso no sentiste que Jaki estaba conmigo? 

****

Goten: Discúlpame, Trunks, pero no conozco lo suficiente a Jakeline como para reconocerle el ki. 

****

Trunks: Sabes que si sientes cualquier ki extraño debes entrar por la puerta. 

****

Goten: Bueno, sería muy gracioso verle la cara si me viera llegar volando. 

****

Trunks: Sí, claro, muy gracioso. 

****

Goten: Oh, Trunks, no te enojes. Se nota que te gusta mucho. 

****

Trunks: Pues... sí. 

****

Goten: Entonces dile la verdad. 

****

Trunks: Claro, seguro que después de que le diga que la persona que ella idolatra es, en realidad, un estafador, y que ha vivido toda su vida bajo una mentira, y que todo lo que piensa la gente del gran Mr. Satan son tonterías, me creerá y seguirá saliendo conmigo. 

****

Goten: No te pongas tan dramático, y no exageres, que no es para tanto. Toma el ejemplo de Esmeralda. 

****

Trunks: ¿Quién? 

****

Goten: La esposa de Yamcha. 

****

Trunks: Ah, pues no sé cómo le habrá hecho Yamcha, pero yo no me voy a arriesgar a perder a Jaki. 

****

Goten: ¿Y cuando le dirás la verdad? ¿Cuándo lleven un año de casados o cuando sus hijos se transformen en super sayajins? 

****

Trunks: ¡Nadie ha hablado de casarse! 

****

Goten: Ya, ya, no te enojes. 

****

Trunks: Cambiemos de tema... ¿Cómo está Saira? 

****

Goten: Pues, terminamos. 

****

Trunks: ¿Te dejó por otro? 

****

Goten: No, no es eso. Yo la dejé, y no quiero hablar de eso. 

****

Trunks: Pero... 

****

Marron: Hola, ya llegué. 

La androide aterriza cerca de los sayajins, dejando asombrada a Jaki. 

****

Goten: ¿Cómo está la cumpleañera más guapa de esta región? 

****

Marron: Muy bien. ¿Desde cuándo tan halagador, Goten? 

****

Goten: Siempre lo he sido. 

****

Trunks: ¿Cómo estás, pequeña? 

****

Marron: ¿Qué? ¿Te conozco? Ah, sí, creo que te conozco, tú eres aquel chico que le besa los pies a la mejor alumna de Mr. Satan. 

****

Trunks: ¿Todavía estás enojada por eso? 

****

Marron: ¿Cómo por eso? En estos dos meses ya nos has cancelado doce veces. ¡Doce veces! ¿Sabes lo que eso? Y no fue precisamente para estudiar. Es un milagro de Dende que hoy no hayas cancelado. 

****

Goten: Casi lo hace. 

****

Marron: Acéptalo, hombre, estás esclavizado, te tiene en la palma de su mano. 

****

Trunks: ¡No es así! 

****

Goten: Ya, no se peleen. Trunks, ¿tienes los radares? 

****

Trunks: Sí. 

****

Goten: Entonces vamos, así reuniremos las esferas del dragón en una sola noche. Pero antes, una pregunta, amigo, ¿cómo pensabas hacer participar a Jakeline en esto? 

****

Marron: ¿Pensabas hacerla participar? 

****

Trunks: Bueno, si le decía que era una búsqueda de tesoros, entendería. 

****

Goten: Especialmente al verte volar. 

****

Trunks: No nos iríamos volando. 

****

Marron: Y te volverías más lento. 

****

Goten: Menos mal que no quiso venir. Ya vámonos. 

Y los tres chicos emprenden vuelo y se pierden en la distancia. Jaki se asoma sorprendida. 

****

Jaki: Eso último no me lo esperaba. Mi novio, literalmente, está en las nubes. 

**__**

Continuará…


	3. III

****

JAKI

__

Por: #18 aka Ariadna.

****

Trunks: _"Realmente a veces me contradigo. Digo, quiero que todos conozcan a Jaki, pero no sé si está preparada para saber la verdad. De todas maneras, ya estamos aquí, claro que no creo que a Marron le guste la idea de traerla, más que más, es su cumpleaños. Bueno, cuando la conozca mejor, seguro que se llevarán bien. Llevamos saliendo juntos por más de dos meses y me gusta mucho; no quiero estropear esta relación a causa de la realidad. Por favor, que en esta fiesta no pase nada que ella podría encontrar extraño"_

****

Jaki: ¡Trunks! 

****

Trunks: ¿Huh? 

****

Jaki: ¿En qué estás pensando? Te ves nervioso. 

****

Trunks: Oh, no es nada, es sólo que me es extraño llegar a una fiesta y presentar a mi novia. 

****

Jaki: ¿Te molesta? 

****

Trunks: No, no, es sólo extraño. Bueno, ya llegamos a Kame house. 

****

Jaki: Qué lugar tan lejano para vivir, ¿no que tu amiga estudia en Ciudad Satan? ¿Cómo le hace para llegar allí? 

****

Trunks: Je, je, se levanta temprano. 

Aterrizan el jet, se bajan de él y golpean la puerta, Krilin abre. 

****

Krilin: Hola, Trunks. ¿Quién es la chica guapa que te acompaña? 

****

Trunks: Krilin, ella es Jakeline, mi novia. Jaki, él es Krilin, un viejo amigo, el padre de Marron. 

****

Jaki: Mucho gusto. 

****

Krilin: ¿Tu novia? Vaya, qué bien, aunque siempre esperé que terminaras siendo novio de Marron. Bueno, no importa, aún está Goten. 

****

Trunks: Je, ¿y dónde está la festejada? 

****

Krilin: Por ahí; con tanta gente tendrás que buscarla. Pasen. 

Y apenas entran, Trunks se tropieza con alguien. 

****

Trunks: ¡Yamcha! 

****

Yamcha: Hola, pequeño, ¿cómo estás? Has crecido mucho. 

****

Trunks: Bien, muy bien, viejo, no sabía que vendrías, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, más de diez años. 

****

Yamcha: ¿Y quién es la chica? 

****

Trunks: Ah, ella es mi novia Jaki. Jaki, él es Yamcha. Ya sabes, el ex de mi mamá. 

****

Jaki: Oh, sí, ya he oído de usted, es un gusto conocerlo. 

****

Yamcha: Igualmente. Vaya, Trunks, no sabía que tenias tan buen gusto. 

****

Trunks: ¿Y no me presentarás a tu esposa? 

****

Yamcha: Claro, claro. 

Da media vuelta y vuelve de la mano con una mujer de cabello morado, liso y corto, y los ojos lilas. No se veía vieja, pero tampoco era joven. 

****

Yamcha: Chico, ella es Esmeralda, mi esposa. 

****

Trunks: Yo soy Trunks, encantado. 

****

Esmeralda: ¿Trunks? Oh, eres mucho más guapo de lo que dice tu madre. ¡Ryuu, ven aquí! 

Un pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos lilas se acerca corriendo junto con una niña que tenía un notorio tercer ojo; sus tres ojos eran color verde y su cabello azul oscuro, rizado y largo, tomado en una cola con un pañuelo color naranjo. 

****

Esmeralda: Ryuu, él es Trunks. 

****

Ryuu: ¿En serio? Pensé que se vería más fuerte. Anori ¿tú qué crees? 

****

Anori: Por lo menos es guapo. 

****

Trunks: ¿Y esta niña? 

****

Anori: No soy una niña, tengo diez años. Él es un niño. 

****

Ryuu: No lo soy, tengo casi nueve años. 

****

Trunks: Ya, lo siento. ¿Quién eres tú? 

****

Anori: Anori. 

****

Trunks: Eso ya lo sé. 

****

Anori: ¿Entonces para qué preguntas? 

****

Trunks: Es que no me refería a eso. 

****

Yamcha: Será mejor que te explique. Ven, te presentaré a unos viejos amigos. 

Yamcha lleva a Trunks, seguido de Jaki, hasta una pareja que estaba conversando con Videl y Gohan. 

****

Yamcha: Tenshinhan, Lanch, éste es Trunks. 

****

Trunks: ¿Tenshinhan? ¿Lanch? Guau, qué bien, ya esperaba conocerlos. 

****

Tenshinhan: Nosotros también. Eres idéntico al otro Trunks. 

****

Jaki: ¿Otro Trunks? 

****

Trunks: Un pariente lejano. Vaya, hasta ahora sólo los había visto en fotografías. ¿Chaoz vino también? 

****

Chaoz: Aquí estoy. 

Dijo el extraño duende, llegando acompañado de un chico que se veía como Tenshinhan, pero más pequeño, y sus tres ojos eran azules. 

****

Trunks: es un placer conocerlos a todos. 

****

Lanch: Igualmen...men..men...menaaaaaachuuuuss!!! 

Y de morena pasa a rubia. 

****

Lanch: ¿Pero quéeeeaaaaachuuuss!!! 

Y de rubia pasa a morena. 

****

Lanch: Creo que me resfrié. 

****

Jaki: ¿Qué fue todo eso? 

****

Lanch: Oh, no te preocupes, es algo normaaaaaaachuuuuss!!! ¿Quién eres tú? 

****

Jaki: ¿Yo? Eh, soy Jakeline, vine aquí con Trunks. Soy su novia. 

****

Lanch: Oye, Ten, ¿no que Trunks vive en el futuro? 

****

Tenshinhan: No, éste es el de esta época. 

****

Jaki: ¿En el futuro? 

****

Trunks: Es una persona de grandes aspiraciones. Eh, ¿y él quién es? 

Indicando al chico que se parecía a Tenshinhan. 

****

Tenshinhan: Él es Tensian, nuestro hijo, junto con Anori. 

****

Tensian: Hola. 

****

Jaki: ¿Y qué edad tienes? 

****

Tensian: Trece años. 

****

Jaki: Todo un hombre. 

****

Trunks: ¿Por qué no habían aparecido antes? 

****

Tenshinhan: No lo encontramos necesario. 

****

Gohan: Pero logramos convencerlos a ellos y a Yamcha que hicieran aparición hoy. 

****

Videl: Qué bueno que viniste, Jaki. 

****

Jaki: Menos mal que tú viniste, no conozco a casi nadie aquí. Es extraño conocer a todos los amigos de Trunks así. 

****

Videl: No tan extraño como yo los conocí, créeme. 

****

Marron: ¡¡Trunks!! 

La chica rubia ve al híbrido sayajin, corre hacia él y le salta encima abrazándolo, lo bota al suelo y quedan cara a cara, besándose. Luego de algunos segundos se despegan y quedan mirándose a los ojos. 

****

Trunks: Feliz cumpleaños. 

****

Marron: Llegas tarde. 

****

Trunks: Sí, es que... 

****

Jaki: ¡Ejem! 

Marron y Trunks se levantan. 

****

Trunks: Eh... Marron, ¿recuerdas a Jaki? 

****

Marron: ¿Cómo olvidarla? Hola. 

****

Jaki: Hola, y dime, ¿Cuántos cumples? ¿Doce años? 

****

Marron: Quince. 

****

Jaki: Oh, te ves mucho más pequeña. Eso te ayudara cuando seas vieja. 

****

Marron: Claro, lástima que contigo no pase lo mismo. Disculpa, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Trunks un momento? 

****

Jaki: No es necesario, soy su novia. Cualquier cosa que le digas puedo oírla yo; entre nosotros no hay secretos. 

****

Marron (irónica): ¿En serio? 

****

Trunks: Er... miren, ya llegó Goten, vamos a saludarlo. 

****

Goten: ¿Qué tal, preciosa? 

****

Marron: Hola, guapo. 

El hijo de Goku la toma en brazos. 

****

Goten: ¿Qué se siente tener quince, pequeña? 

****

Marron: Eso deberías saberlo. 

****

Goten: Mírate, ya eres toda una mujer. 

****

Marron: Lo soy desde hace mucho tiempo, no es cuestión de edad. Si así fuese, ustedes dos serían unos verdaderos adultos. 

****

Goten: Bah, no sería divertido. 

****

Jaki: Ejem. 

****

Goten: Ah, hola, Jaki. 

****

Jaki: Hola. Trunks, ¿sabes dónde está el baño? 

****

Trunks: Es la puerta de allá. 

****

Jaki: Ya vuelvo. 

La chica se aleja. 

****

Marron: ¿Por qué la trajiste? 

****

Trunks: Es mi novia. 

****

Marron: Es MI cumpleaños. No me agrada y lo sabes. 

****

Trunks: Dale una oportunidad, Goten lo hizo. 

****

Goten: ¿Cuándo hice eso? 

****

Trunks: Fuiste a cenar con nosotros una vez, ¿recuerdas? 

****

Goten: Pero nunca dije que me agradara. No pongas esa cara de triunfo, Marron, tampoco dije lo contrario. La acepto, más que más, es la novia de mi mejor amigo, y él nunca ha tenido problemas con mis novias. 

****

Marron: Está bien, trataré de soportarla, lo que no significa que la acepto ni que me agrada, ¿entendido? 

****

Trunks: Entendido. 

En el baño... 

****

Jaki: Qué antipática. Bien, ya estoy aquí, ¿y ahora qué hago? Todos parecen ser personas comunes y corrientes... Exceptuando por esa señora que cambiaba su color de cabello, no les veo nada especial que los haga tan fuertes, pero lo que escuché no puede ser mentira, ¿o sí? Tiene que haber una forma de verificar su fuerza... ¡Ya sé! 

Jaki sale rápidamente del baño buscando al trío, pero no estaban por ninguna parte. 

****

Rochi: ¿Buscas a alguien, preciosa? 

****

Jaki: Sí. ¿Ha visto a Trunks? 

****

Rochi: Sí, lo he visto. ¿Quién lo busca? 

****

Jaki: Su novia. ¿Y usted quién es? 

****

Rochi: El maestro Rochi. 

****

Jaki: Su nombre me suena... Mmm, sí, usted es el gran maestro de artes marciales; pensé que estaba muerto. Mucho gusto en conocerlo. Dicen que en sus tiempos usted era el hombre más fuerte del mundo, claro que luego llegó Mr. Satan. 

****

Rochi: Je, je, me halagas, niña. 

El viejo maestro posa sus manos en el trasero de Jaki. 

****

Jaki: ¡Suélteme, viejo asqueroso! 

La chica no lo piensa dos veces y golpea al viejo con todas sus fuerzas, estrellándolo contra el techo y mandándolo a volar lejos. Luego de darse cuenta de lo que hizo, espera algún regaño y mira a su alrededor. Nadie está ni sorprendido ni enojado. 

****

Uulong: Ja, ja, se lo tenía merecido, maestro. 

****

Puar: Vamos a buscarlo, Uulong, que el maestro no sabe ni volar ni nadar. 

****

Uulong: Está bien. 

El cerdo y el gato se transforman el un par de pájaros y salen por el agujero que dejó el maestro. 

****

Jaki: Lamento haber hecho eso. 

****

Bulma: No te preocupes, el maestro siempre es así, y se lo merece. Si buscas a Trunks, está afuera. 

****

Jaki: Gracias. 

Jakeline sale de la casa y ve al trío hablando con un tipo de color verde, bastante alto y fornido. 

****

Marron: Hola, Picoro. No sabía que vendrías. 

****

Picoro: Yo tampoco. Goku me pidió que viniera de su parte y te diera esto. 

El namek le pasa a Marron un par de pendientes dorados. 

****

Marron: Están preciosos, ¿dónde los consiguió? 

****

Picoro: En uno de sus viajes de entrenamiento con Uub en la tierra Karin. Dijo que le recordaban a #18, ya que ella usa unos iguales, y quiso dártelos. 

****

Marron: Dile que muchas gracias, es el regalo más lindo que me han dado. 

****

Picoro: Bien, ya me voy. 

****

Goten: ¿Por qué no te quedas? Gohan está adentro. 

****

Picoro: No, no me gustan las multitudes. 

****

Marron: Por lo menos toma un vaso de agua antes de irte. 

****

Jaki: ¡Ejem! 

****

Marron: ¿Siempre tienes que hacerte notar así, Jakeline? 

****

Jaki: Sí, y te traigo una propuesta como regalo de cumpleaños. 

****

Marron: ¿De qué se trata? 

****

Jaki: Te reto a un combate, sólo nosotras dos. 

****

Trunks: ¡¿Qué?! 

****

Jaki: Lo que oyeron. Y bien, Marron, ¿aceptas o te acobardas? 

****

Picoro: ¿Y ésta quién es? 

****

Goten: La novia de Trunks. ¡Oigan todos, la novia de Trunks está retando en combate a Marron! 

Todos salen de la casa al oír eso. 

****

Trunks: Jaki, ¿por qué haces esto? 

****

Jaki: Para medir mi fuerza. 

****

Trunks: Pero si todos sabemos que eres fuerte. Vamos, que eres tan fuerte como Mr. Satan. 

****

Anori: Qué poco. 

****

Jaki: ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, Trunks? No le haré demasiado daño. 

****

Trunks: No, no es eso... 

****

Jaki: ¿Entonces temes que ella pueda hacerme daño a mí? 

****

Trunks: ¿Cómo podría hacerte daño a ti? 

****

Picoro: ¿Piensa enfrentarse a Marron y ganar? ¿Que acaso está loca? 

****

Krilin: Eh, Trunks, ¿ella sabe... mmm, pues... la verdad? 

****

Jaki: ¿Qué verdad? 

****

Trunks: Ninguna. 

****

Jaki: ¿Qué dices, Marron? 

****

Marron: Pues... 

****

#18: Ella acepta. 

****

Jaki: ¡Tú! _"bien, vamos bien, pronto sabré toda la verdad"_

****

Marron: Está bien, acepto. 

****

Trunks: ¡Marron! 

****

Marron: Lo siento, Trunks. 

****

Trunks (susurrando): ¿No puedes fingir un poco? 

****

#18: No. Marron, te ordeno que pelees con todas tus fuerzas. 

****

Krilin: ¿No crees que eso es mucho, 18? Podría matarla. 

****

#18: Esa niña sabe a lo que se enfrenta. 

****

Krilin: No sé, no sé. 

****

Gohan: Una cosa es imaginarse a lo que se enfrenta y otra cosa es saberlo con certeza. 

****

Tenshinhan: Oye, Trunks, ¿ella sabe sentir un ki? 

****

Trunks: No. Jaki, por favor, olvida esto. 

****

Jaki: Claro que no. Ella ya aceptó, no puedo, ni quiero, echarme atrás. 

****

Trunks: Pero... 

****

Videl: Déjala, es muy terca, no cambiará de opinión. 

****

Trunks: Pero... 

****

Videl: Con un buen golpe entenderá. 

****

Trunks: ¿Y luego qué? 

****

Esmeralda: Seguramente comprenderá y querrá saber más sobre ustedes. 

****

Trunks: O no comprenderá, saldrá huyendo y no querrá volver a verme nunca más. 

****

Yamcha: Hay que correr el riesgo. 

****

Trunks: Pero... 

****

Jaki: Ya vámonos. 

****

Ryuu: ¿Adónde? 

****

Jaki: Al gimnasio Satan. Aquí no hay espacio para pelear. Quiero que el combate sea allá, si no te importa, Marron. 

****

Marron: Me da igual. 

****

Bulma: Y supongo que todos nosotros vamos también. 

****

Milk: No tendría sentido quedarse aquí sin la festejada. 

****

Esmeralda: ¿Y cómo nos vamos? 

****

Trunks: Yo tengo una cápsula. 

Trunks abre la cápsula y aparece un enorme avión. 

****

Jaki: Gracias, amor, sin ti nos hubiésemos tenido que ir volando. 

Jakeline es la primera en subir, seguida de todos lo demás. Cuando Goten iba a entrar, Trunks lo detiene. 

****

Trunks: ¿Por qué sonó tan irónica? 

****

Goten: No sé, hombre, eso deberías saberlo tú. 

****

Milk: Bulma, Goten me contó sobre la regla de noviazgo que le impusiste a Trunks, y no veo que esta chiquilla cumpla con los requisitos. 

****

Bulma: Lo sé, pero piensa en Videl: ella tampoco cumplía con los requisitos al principio, y ahora es una excelente esposa. 

****

Milk: Bueno, eso es cierto, me dio una nieta preciosa. 

****

Bulma: Y de todas maneras, Trunks dice que Jaki cocina muy bien. 

****

Milk: Entonces qué suerte tienes; hasta ahora todas las novias de Goten han sido un desastre. 

****

Trunks: Oye, Yamcha, ¿cómo lo hiciste con Esmeralda? 

****

Yamcha: ¿Cómo hice qué? 

****

Trunks: Para decirle la verdad. Ya sabes, que Satan no es el verdadero héroe que derrotó a Cell, que ella ya murió por lo menos una vez a causa de un enemigo que no recuerda gracias a unas extrañas esferas creadas por Kamisama que son capaces de cumplir casi cualquier deseo... 

****

Yamcha: Ah, bien, es que las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos lo decidieron todo. Salvarla de estrellarse de una avioneta que estaba a punto de caerle encima no es algo común. Digamos que después de verme volar, sostener la avioneta con una mano mientras que con la otra la sostenía a ella hizo que me creyera todo lo que lo que dijiste. Ja, incluso pensó que yo podría ser el gran sayaman. 

****

Trunks: Pero... Jaki es una fanática de Satan. 

****

Yamcha: Esmeralda también lo era, pero me creyó rápidamente. 

****

Trunks: Y supongo que eso tiene que darme esperanzas. 

****

Gohan: Cálmate. Si Videl me creyó, ¿por qué Jaki no a ti? 

****

Trunks: Digamos que para creerme la Tierra tendría que ser atacada por algún extraterrestre loco con ganas de conquistar o destruir el mundo. Sin ofender, Picoro. 

****

Picoro: Ya... 

****

Trunks: Cuando Videl se dio cuenta que habías sido tú el que había derrotado a Cell y todo lo demás, estábamos en una situación algo... especial. 

****

Gohan: Bueno, sí... 

****

Jaki: ¿De qué tanto hablan aquí? Entren, que si no, no podremos partir. 

El viaje fue tranquilo, por así decirlo. Nadie estaba preocupado por el resultado del combate ni por la ignorancia de Jaki (excepto por Trunks, claro), pero todos fueron, incluido Picoro. 

****

Goten: Relájate, Trunks, todo va a salir bien. 

****

Trunks: No sé... 

****

#18: No deberías preocuparte tanto. Esa chica sabe más de lo que aparenta. 

****

Trunks: ¿A qué te refieres? 

****

#18: Escuchó una conversación tras la puerta cuando fui a ver a Satan la semana pasada. 

****

Trunks: Si fue así, ¿por qué no fue a buscarme y preguntarme si era cierto? 

****

#18: ¿Por qué habría de saberlo yo? Supongo que quiere comprobarlo ella misma. 

****

Jaki: Ya llegamos. 

El avión aterrizó en el jardín del gimnasio. Mr. Satan estaba en su oficina junto con Mr. Buu y lo vieron llegar. Ambos fueron a ver qué pasaba. 

****

Satan: ¿Qué demonios está pasan...? 

Se detuvo a medio camino al notar quiénes estaban bajando del avión. Primero fue Jaki, después Videl, y Gohan y Pan, pero luego Satan empezó a asustarse... reconoció a Goten y Trunks, a Tenshinhan, a Yamcha, a Picoro, a Krilin, a #18... 

****

Satan: ¡¿Qué hacen todos aquí?! 

****

Jaki: Vinimos a ocupar su gimnasio. No le importa, ¿o sí? 

****

Satan: No, claro que no... Pasen, pasen. 

Todos conversaban animadamente ignorando a Mr. Satan, hablando de cualquier cosa menos del combate. Trunks dejó de insistir en no hacer la pelea, y se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho 18. 

El escenario está listo, Jaki y Marron suben al cuadrilátero. Jaki hace precalentamiento y Marron sólo mira la cara de preocupación de su amigo. 

****

Jaki: Mr. Satan, ¿podría ser usted el juez? 

****

Satan: Um... sí, claro. 

El "héroe del mundo" sube al cuadrilátero y presenta a las adversarias. Marron le da una última mirada a Trunks y luego se gira hacia su madre. 

****

Marron: Mamá, ¿es muy necesario utilizar toda mi fuerza? 

****

Jaki: Qué creída... _"¿Mamá? ¿Es su madre? Pero si no se ve mucho mayor que ella... Vaya, lo que hace la cirugía plástica hoy en día"_

****

#18: Puedes utilizar la mitad si quieres, pero no menos. 

****

Marron: Bien. 

****

Satan: ¡Empiecen! 

Mr. Satan grita y luego sale corriendo del escenario. 

****

Jaki: Ahora verificaré todo. 

Jakeline se larga a la carga, sabiendo que en los siguientes momento descubrirá muchas cosas. Se acercó a toda velocidad hacia Marron e intentó darle un derechazo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, cae inconsciente. Lo último que vio fue el puño de Marron acercándose a su cara. Luego, todo se volvió negro. 

* * *

Epílogo

* * *

****

Goten: Hey, Trunks, está despertando. 

Jaki abrió lentamente los ojos, y parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar. 

****

Trunks: Jaki, ¿estás bien? 

****

Jaki: ¿Huh? Trunks... sí, sí estoy bien, ¿qué paso?... Ah, ya recuerdo. 

Jakeline busca a Marron con la mirada, pero no la encuentra, ni tampoco a los demás amigos de Trunks. 

****

Jaki: ¿Dónde está... tu amiga? 

****

Goten: Marron y los demás regresaron a Kame house, y por lo que veo, yo estoy de más aquí, así que me voy también. Suerte, Trunks. 

****

Trunks: Ya, nos veremos luego. 

Goten emprende el vuelo y Jaki no parece preocuparse de ello, en cambio, se toca la cara y descubre que tiene sangre en la nariz y la boca, pero seca. 

****

Jaki: ¿Por qué tengo sangre? 

****

Trunks: Bueno, el golpe que te dio Marron fue bastante fuerte. 

****

Jaki: Pero no me duele nada. 

****

Trunks: Es que te di una semilla del ermitaño. 

****

Jaki: ¿Una semilla? 

****

Trunks: Um... es una medicina que cura cualquier herida. 

****

Jaki: Ah. 

Se forma un molesto silencio. 

****

Jaki: Y bien, ¿cuándo empezarás a explicarme todo esto? ¿O creías que me quedaría con tan gusto a poco? 

****

Trunks: Bueno, tu ya oíste la conversación entre Satan y #18. 

****

Jaki: ¿#18? ¿Ése es su nombre? Qué extraño. Pero eso no importa, quiero saber la historia desde el comienzo; es la única manera de entenderlo todo. 

****

Trunks: ¿Todo? 

****

Jaki: Todo. 

****

Trunks: No pareces enojada. 

****

Jaki: Debería estarlo, ¿no es cierto? Acabo de enterarme que todo lo que creí durante toda mi vida es mentira. Debería estar enojada, pero no. Creo que incluso me gusta la idea. 

****

Trunks: ¿Sí? 

****

Jaki: Sí. He entrenado desde pequeña para alcanzar la fuerza de Mr. Satan... 

****

Trunks: Ya lo alcanzaste. 

****

Jaki: ¿Ah, sí? Qué bien. La cosa es que después de alcanzarlo, ¿qué? Él era el hombre más fuerte del mundo; luego yo sería la persona más fuerte de mundo y no tendría contrincantes. Se me abrió un muevo mundo, Trunks. 

****

Trunks: Pero no entiendo... ¿qué planeabas descubrir peleando con Marron? 

****

Jaki: Primero quería verificar si eran tan fuertes como escuché, además de ver tu reacción y la de tus amigos. 

****

Trunks: ¿Y por que Marron? 

****

Jaki: Supuse que cualquier otro de tus amigos no utilizaría toda su fuerza. 

****

Trunks: Pues... Marron tampoco utilizó toda su fuerza. 

****

Jaki: Oh. 

****

Trunks: Entonces quieres que te cuente todo. 

****

Jaki: Claro. Cómo se conocieron, qué tan fuertes son, cómo vencieron a Cell... todo. Ah, y no te preocupes, no voy a reaccionar como una loca y salir corriendo. No sé cómo se te ocurrió que yo haría algo así. Eres algo paranoico, ¿sabes? 

****

Trunks: Je, creo que sí. 

Jakeline le da un pequeño beso y una sonrisa. 

****

Jaki: Empieza desde el principio. 

****

Trunks: Bien, todo empezó cuando mi madre tenía 16 años y conoció a Goku a causa de una bolas llamadas esferas del dragón... 

  


****

F I N 

Notas:Ah… este fic es tan viejo que ni yo misma me lo creo…

Agradezco por esto a Mr. Satan, la primera persona que me hizo entrar al mundo de los fanfics ya hace unos cuatro años atrás… desde entonces las cosas fueron sólo de mejor a mejor ^^

Y a la gente que me dejó review:

****

Lina Saotome: Yo también te quiero Liz, y cada vez que leo un review tuyo me alegro, me hace feliz pensar que te guste este intento de primer fic que tuve ^^ gracias!

****

Holly: Pues si, también hago fics de Dragon Ball, espero que te hayan gustado como terminó ^^

****

Akane: Siento no haber tratado más la relación entre Trunks y Jaki, pero fue algo que simplemente no se dio. Se formaron como una pareja común y corriente, o algo así. Imagínate que a la semana de conocer a Jaki, Trunks haya decidido aparecer por el gimnasio Satan con alguna excusa y termina invitándola a salir, luego, quedan de salir al día siguiente, y al siguiente del siguiente… hasta que finalmente Trunks se le declara y se formó la pareja feliz ^^U

****

Mayaya Green: Espero no haberlos dejado en las nubes!! Y si, toda la intención de este fic es que descubrieran al estafador!!! _ Satan se cree demasiado, por eso me encanta como lo utiliza #18 cada vez que se ven, jaja.

****

No Angel: aquí está la última parte, espero que la hayas disfrutado, y gracias por el review ^^

Se supone que esto tiene continuación, pero fue escrita hace tanto tiempo que ya no sé que hacer con eso, mi forma de escribir cambió mucho desde ese entonces… ya ni modo, tal vez algún día… sigh…


End file.
